unmovable
by stormseeker223
Summary: what happens when a new student arrives in Hogwarts? WHat does she have to do with a certain potter and Snape. And how will Draco handle an amercian?
1. enter shorty

*A/N: DISCLAIMER- I do not own any of the harry potter charactors. However any that you do not reconize are completely of my own creation. If you like please leave reviews.

Lily sat on the hood of the newly rebuilt cherry red camero and drank from the beer bottle in her hand. Zeke sat beside her. "Yo mama so fat when she sat on the rainbow she made skittles." Lily glared at him.

"Yo mama so retared she got stabbed in a shootout." Zeke grinned than went back at her.

"Yo mama so stupied she locked in a matress wearhouse and slept on the floor." Lily grinned knowing she could beat Zeke.

"Yo Mamma so stupid that she went to Dr. Dre for liposuction." The Triple Ace's started to laugh.

"Yo momma's so fat, she walked in front of the t.v and I missed a whole series of friends!" Lily stood up and pointed her bottle at him.

"Yo Momma's so horny, when she found out Winnie the Pooh had no pants, she a got a boner." Zeke fell laughing. "no in fact Yo Momma so fat, when she went to swim in the ocean she said "Oops I'm in the kiddy pool!"

"Your mama is so fat she jumped in to the ocean and the whales stated to sing we are family." Lily grinned brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"I know my mama's fat. My mama's so fat she fell in love and broke it." Zeke grinned.

"Ayight you win shorty." Lily grinned taking a swig.

"Damn straight boo. Fuck it's hot." The others all agreed. "Hey Tre what you gonna do with this beauty?" Shorty asked pounding the hood of the car. Tre shrugged leaning against a tree.

"Don't know, maybe sell it or somethin. Ma's sick and we need the money." Zeke and Lily nodded knowing how that was.

"You could always go to work for Snake." Lily slapped Zeke for even suggesting that.

"You do not put a smart kid in the drug wars. Are you stupied or somethin?" Zeke rubbed his head before pouncing on Lily. Lily grinned as they rolled beating the shit out of each other. It took the girl three minutes to pin Zeke.

"Man lil shorty is mean." Lily grinned crossing her arms across her chest.

"Damn straight." Zeke said looking at her with a grin.

It was around five when Lily entered the dirty foster home. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" Bobby asked walking towards her. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Can't you tell time yet you mother fucking drity cockroach?" Bobby went to grab her but a clearing of the throat made him remember why he waited for the girl to come home.

"You know what you're not my problem anymore. This man here will be taking you to a school for freaks like you." Lily crossed her arms and looked at the man who was susposed to be her deliverer. "Pack and get the hell out Lil.." Lily walked over to bobby and punched him square in the face.

"Fucking call me that and i'll shove your teeth down your throat cockroach!" Lily turned to the man. "Yo I'm shorty. Who you?"

"Proffesor Snape. And it is whom are you?" Lily looked at the man and nodded placeing her hands on her hips. Snape sized the child up. They had only found out about her the week before. She had long fire hair and it was done in strange braids with beads, held up in a pony tail. Her bangs were white and blue and swept to the right side of her face. She was rather beautiful but not the over sex like some of the other girls he had seen here. Lily was wearing a pair of denim blue jeans and a white undershirt. Over that Lily wore a mechanics work shirt with the name Zeke on the pocket. The sleeves had been cut off. There was a tattoo on her hand, three a's with a flaming heart, on the other arm a red pheonix.

"Sir I will use which ever venacular I choose." Snape raised a brow.

"Just hurry up and pack." Lily rolled her eyes headin up the stairs to the room she shared with several other girls. She never kept any of her stuff out knowing the other girls would steal it. All her stuff was shrunk into a bookbag and it was hidden in the cieling of the room. Grabbing the bag and her black skateboard the girl went down the stairs.

"Few places to go. Back in thirty." She said dropping her board and hopping on. First stop was a the grocery store. After loading up on everything she could ever want for a few months she went to Zeke's house.

"YO ZEKE!" Zeke poked his head out the door and saw her with her bag.

"Leavin for the school today?" Lily nodded. "Come on." He led her up to his room. "Here shorty." He handed her 500 grand, 30 kilos of weed and a gun with amo. She placed it all in her bag than sat next to him on his bed. He kissed her pushing her back on the bed. "Do not forget to write shorty." Lily nodded as he nipped her ear.

"Don't worry Zeke. I love you." Zeke nodded and looked at the clock. His father would be back soon.

"Shorty wait here a mo." He walked out of the room and returned shortly. "Here." He handed her a bag of diamond jewlry. "Lily take it." Lily did placing it in her bag. She pulled off her simple cross and hooked it around his neck. He took of his high school ring and put it on her finger. She looked at the clock.

"Damn I got to go Zeke." Zeke nodded helping her to stand up. He walked over to his desk and picked up his cell and laptop. He gave it to her.

"To keep in touch. Damn Lil come back soon." Shorty nodded. "I want you to be my shorty." Lily nodded.

"I'll always be your shorty and you'll be my boo. I'll come back when I'm of age and we'll get married." Zeke nodded walking her to the door. With tears in her eyes she kissed him and than dissapeared down the street. She hoped that the school would be better than her life was now.


	2. Snape met his match

A/N Merry christmas :)

Lily stood in front of the headmaster in his office. The house masters were all there and so is the sorting hat. "Welcome to hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry Miss Prince. Now if you would please take a seat." Lily dropped down in the chair and let the hat be placed over her head.

"Hmm a very broken soul indeed but started to heal. Your father will be able to help you further. But your twin needs you. Do not be torn between the two help them both. Better be GRYFFINDOR!" Lily looked at the hat in shock than to the headmaster.

"Yo what that lid hittin about? I ain't got no twin and sure the hell got no old man." Albus looked to the sorting hat than to the girl.

"I will look into the matter Miss Prince. Might I ask your mothers name?"

"Her name was Lily Evans. She told the orphanage she didn't want no bastard child. So she left me with my fathers maternal family name. All she left was this." Lily handed Dumbledore a bundle of papers. Dumbledore nodded and took them setting them on his desk.

"Alright child your housemaster is Minerva McGonagall." Shorty nodded to him. "It is almost curfew so she will take you to your house and get you set up. Oh and Miss Prince." Lily turned to him. "Do not speak of your mother while you are here." Lily scoffed.

"I hate her so why would I talk about her."

Lily had been left in the common room. Minerva introduced her than left telling Percy to fill her in. The fifteen year old girl flopped down on a chair and fiddled with the ring on her finger.

"Your dormatory is upstairs to your right." Lily looked to percy.

"Ayight." She said putting her head back and yawning again.

"What was that?" Percy asked. "I don't speak dumb." Lily's eyes flew open and she stood up putting her face right into percy's.

"Alright listen here you little english asshole. If you are going to act like a dick put a condom on your head so you look the part. Now is that smart enough for you?" She asked with a smile. Percy sputtered.

"Well I never. I should report you." Lily nodded and showed him the portal.

"Don't let the door hit ya where the good lord split ya. Ba bye." she said before sitting back down. All the gryffindors were in shock of the newest addition. Unknown to them the very same girl was being disscused in the headmaster office.

"Is it possible?" Albus asked looking at Snape. Snape nodded.

"Ten months before Harry was born Lily and I had a...fling and she got pregant. She and james went off to see the world. When she got back she told me she lost the baby. A month later she had harry. I asked her if Harry was mine but she showed me a potion and the reults showed that lily and james were the parents."

"They could be twins. It is very rare for it to happen but it does. The children will share a connection. Well until we see if she truly is your daughter and harry twin we must keep a lid on this. If the dark lord got wind that harry or you had something to loose he would want it."

"Not to mention the fact she is the only maige since merlins time." Minerva put in. They all nodded.

Lily woke up at four in the morning to a nightmare. Sweat plastered to her face. Lily went to her trunk and pulled out her cigs. She lit one and inhaled deeply heading out of the common room. the fat lady startled. "Where do you think you are going?" Lily turned to see the woman.

"What's your name? It can't be the fat lady." The Fat lady was shocked, someone was asking her name.

"Lady Genavie Devine."

"Ayight Lady Devine I'm going for a run." Lily went to leave but Lady Devine stopped her.

"You cannot outrun your past." Lily smiled turning around.

"I can always try. Be back later." Lily said before running down the stairs and out the front door. The only one she passed was Snape. Snape snorted to himself. Her first night here and already causing trouble. He followed her out the front door and stopped to see what she was going to do.

Lily waved her wand over herself and took snape's breath away. Her hair became loose and the entirety of it the same red with blond highlights. Her clothes became a white beater and a pair of jogging shorts and shoes. Lily put her hair up before starting her run around the black lake. Snape saw the familar marks across the back of the girl, the parts that were showing held the thin scars. The signs of a broken past. he hoped that if she were his child she would want him. But he didn't know.

The sun was rising when Lily stopped running and pulled her cell phone out calling Zeke. It went straight to voice mail. Bad night. "Hey Boo it looks like your old man had a bad night. Well I'm doin ayight here. I really miss you and love you. I'll call you at lunch. Bye Zeke." Lily hung up the phone and headed to the stairs. Her heart stopped when she saw snape standing there arms crossed. "Professor Snape." Snape raised a brow.

"Might I ask why you decided to break curfew on your first night?" Lily bit her lower lip, there something about this man that made her listen to him. Something her past teachers could only dream for.

"I don't know sir." Snape was shocked. Sir?

"Yes you do and you will think about it tonight in detention. My office eight oclock. Now return to your domatory." Lily nodded heading back up to the dorm.

"Mornin Lady Devine." Lady Devine smiled at the girl.

"Good morning. What is your name?" Lily looked around before looking at her.

"Shorty but when it's Just us it's Lily Rose Prince." Lady Devine smiled.

"Thank you Lily. Now around the others it's fat lady. I would like lady devine to be just for you." Lily smiled. She said before swinging open. "Now inside before they wake." Lily smiled rushing in.

Lily got out of the showers when the house was waking up. Lily got dressed and let her hair fall to her waist. Hermione gasped when she saw her. Lily was wearing the skirt, shirt, tie and socks. She was breathtaking. Lily raised a brow before slipping on her converse and heading out the the door with her robe in one hand and bag in the other. With a wave of her hand her hair was up in a high side ponytail with blue and green braids with red and gold beads.

"Here is your schedual miss prince." Lily nodded taking it than raising a brow. "Is there a problem?" Lily looked at her like she was crazy.

"Yea what is owl prep? We prepen owls for somthin?" Several people around her laughed. "Shut up!" THey all stopped when she glared. It was oddly familiar and Minerva smiled knowing who.

"No O.W.L. stands for ordinary wizarding levels. The professor you are under, oh you have proffesor snape. he will explain." Lily nodded before turning to the breakfast. the food on the plates were strange. Rolling her eyes she took a bite of a some strange looking food called a kipper.

"As many of you have noticed we have a new member. Please stand up." Lily looked at the man like he was insane. "Miss Prince please stand up." The only reason she stood up was because Minvera grapsed her arm and hauled her up. "There you are. She is all the way from america and prefers to be called shorty rather than her name Lil-" Lily bent over grasping her stomech, her face turning blue. Minerva started to beat her back but it wasn't working. She tried all the spells she knew but had to take the child up to the imfimery. Snape slipped out the back and headed up knowing what was going on.

Lily was being held up by Minerva, her lips had turned a very dark blue and it ws only a matter of time before her heart stopped.

"Inverte!" Snape said pointing his wand at the child. Lily dropped to her knees roughly but was able to breath again.

"What the fuck was that shit?" Snape cuffed the back of her head and Lily growled up at him. The sound made Poppy's throat hurt.

"You are allergic to fish and should not be eating this food anyway." Poppy looked at him questioningly.

"Why not. it's healthy." Snape shook his head.

"It's british and scottish. Miss Prince what do you call a normal breakfast lunch than supper."

"Frosted flakes and whole milk. Pizza than tacos. Snack on chinease or salads." Snape raised a brow and looked at her weight. "Hey I can eat anything I want and don't gain a pound." Poppy realized what snape ment.

"They are made different. Miss Prince do you have any other allergies beside fish?" Lily nodded.

"I have a severe allergic reaction to homework. See homework and get hives." Poppy laughed and snape cuffed her again. "Yo stop that!" Snape raised a brow.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Lily grinned evily.

"I wouldn't get angry at you today. It's "Be kind to Animals" week." Poppy and minerva looked at the child. She had a death wish. That was all there was to it. Snape nodded and grasped the girls arms and shoved her onto the bed. He slapped his hand on either side of her and put his face inches away from hers.

"Repeat that." He ordered. Lily knew she was pushing her luck but that was what she did best.

"I want you... I need you... to get the hell out of my face." Snape nodded.

"A weeks dention miss prince. Another peep out of you and it will be two." Lily grinned back at him.

"PEEP!" Minerva went to step in but snape stopped her.

"Two."

"PEEP peep peep mother fucker!" Snape took several breaths.

"If you were my child I would tan your hide right now." Lily laughed.

"What you think I can't take a hit. Puh lease. Bigger men than you have tried to get me to cry. Here's a hint. You ain't gonna." Snape had a sudden idea.

"You either listen to me or I will give you detention every night you are here, all day saturday and sundays too. And if I can every moment you are not studying."

"You wouldn't." Snape backed up and smirked crossing his arms.

"Oh I would Miss Prince. Now do we have a deal?"

"You're an asshole!" Lily shouted standing up and crossing her arms.

"A month restriction Lily prince!" Lily looked at him shocked. "Now are you sure you want to play this game with me?" Lily growled but dropped onto the bed and muttered. "It sounds like English but I can't understand a word you're saying." Lily glared up at him

"I said fine." Snape grinned before walking from the room leaving Lily with poppy and Minerva.

"Do you have a death wish?" Lily shrugged before heading out of the room towards her first class.


	3. classes and talks

A/N I do not own anything in the harry potter world.

Lily sat in History of Magic class ignoreing the man up front. He was boring her but her book was intresting so she read while he talked. Today he was giving a lecture on a legend of the werewolfs. Lily raised her hand. Binns was shocked but called on her.

"What about Loupe-Garoux?" Binn started his lecture turning that direction. He told stories of the achiant lines and Lily wrote every word down. A the end a boy with pale blond hair stepped in front of her so she couldn't leave. "Man don't piss me off. I am running out of places to hide the bodies."

"I was wondering-"

"Oh no don't let it wander. It's far too little to be out by itself." Any gryffindor left hanging around started to laugh.

"You need to choose your battles and friends wisely miss prince." Lily glared at him.

"The tag is shorty little albino ferret. Now why don't you go outside with your wittle pway mates and play hide and go fuck yourself." She said before turning to head away.

"Deteniton with filtch!" Malfoy said.

"Oh please may i have another?" Lily asked.

"As I am a prefect I can hand out detention. So you may. In fact take a week starting tonight." Lily laughed before walking off.

"Get in line. Already ristricted asswipe." Lily headed to her next class. Transfiguration. She sat beside a dark haired boy. "Hey i'm shorty. What's your tag boo?" Neville was confused. "Name."

"Neville Longbottom. What is boo?"

"Honey. Hey you mind if i tag you nev?" Neville shook his head. "Nev I don't have a partner for you know classes. Would you?" Neville was shocked but malfoy embaressed him before he could say anything.

"Longbottom is hopeless and helpess." Shorty turned to him not noticing minerva come in.

"You keep it up ferret and you will be loveless and ballless."

"Detention miss prince. You too mr Malfoy." Lily looked to Minerva.

"Sure in six weeks." Minerva shook her head.

'Never mind that now onto the lesson." Lily turned to neville.

"So?" Neville nodded. "Chillin." Ten minutes later they were left to transfigure a feather into a sharp sword. neville managed to turn it into a stick. Lily took pitty on him. Minerva was coming to the table when she saw Lily talking to neville.

"I can't do it." Lily shook her head.

"Yea ya can. Clear that head of yours..."

"That shouldn't be hard." Malfoy turned around and said. Lily watched how neville looked down. She slid down in her chair and kicked malfoy's chair sending him flying to the ground. Minerva tried not to laugh.

"ten points from mr malofy for playing around." Lily grinned turning to neville.

"Ignore the jerk and listen. Clear your mind Envision what you wnat and have it. No don't say a word yet. Shout it in your mind and wave your wand." Minerva nad neville both were shocked when a sword lay in front of them.

"How?" Neville asked looking to her. Lily smiled putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You have great power within that brave heart of yours. Have confidence and believe and it will happen. Now change it back. This time close your eyes and don't wave wand." Neville did so and it turned back to a feather.

"Fifty points to Mr Longbottom for perfomance above his standards and sixty to miss Prince for being a wonderful teacher." Lily had the grace to blush at htat. They worked on their homework until lunch. Lily found out what restricted meant at lunch.

On restriciton was you in a room by your self near the office of the professor who restricted you. If you were not in class that was where you were. So Lily sat on the bed while a house elf popped her lunch in. Veal and potatos. She opened her bag and pulled out a container that she had bought. Grinning she ate veg pizza washed down with mountain dew. She spotted pixie stix and got an idea.

During anchaint runes she passed out the pixie stix to the other gryffindors. Within ten mintes they were all wired. Lily grinned heading to potions. Malfoy pushed his way to where she was standing.

"Oh god what the fuck is wrong with you ferret! I have already told you if you have to go to the bathroom take the lackys with you." Malfoy was speechless as were the slytherins. at that moment snape opened the door. Malofy went to say something but saw snape so didn't. Lily went to her table and set up while he gave them a lecture than told them to get their ingrediants.

Halfway through the class he went from table to table. Lily's was perfect but she wasn't even paying attention. Instead her gaze was on the wall in front of her. He slapped his hand onher table. "Miss Prince eyes forward." Lily became startled and her potion fell back onto the ground. Snape grabbed Lily pulling her so she wouldn't get harmed. He dropped Lily before vanishing the mess. He turned to her with a glare. "Twenty points from gr... GET BACK HERE!" Lily ran from the classroom leaving her book bag behind "MISS PRINCE!" He shouted at her when he got to the hall. Lily turned to him with a look he hadn't seen on a face like that for so long. Fear.

Lily sat on the floor with her back to the bed while dilaing on the phone. "Hey Shorty." Lily smiled. Zeke finally answered. Someone knocked on the door but Lily ignored it so snape opened it and stood there. Lily turned away from him while talking to Zeke about her day.

"Yea Zeke I took potions. He's sitting here in front of me..."

"let me talk to him." Zeke said causing Lily to pale.

"Oh come on zeke you don't want to talk to him! He'll just lie!" Snape raised a brow watching her chew her fingernail.

"Put him on right now Lily Prince!" Lily held out the phone to Snape making him stare at her.

"Why would I want to talk to him?" Lily looked up to snape still chewing on her fingernail. She held it out even further so he took it and put it to his ear. "Hello this is professor snape." Lily winced as he told zeke about the imfimery, the restriction, and two weeks detention after restriction was over than finally her potions class. He nodded and held the phone back out to Lily who shook her head looking at the phone with wide eyes.

"LILY GRAB THE DAMN PHONE RIGHT NOW!" She heard zeke shout. Lily took it and put it to her ear. "What in the hell is wrong with you sassing your teacher? You have a second chance!" A few minutes later Lily was in tears.

"Zeke I'm sorry." She said with her head on her knees. Snape was shocked seeing the girl crying. She seemed so tough but he guessed her boyfriend really loved her enough to care. "Alright Zeke. I love you too. Talk to you later and keep safe from your dad. Bye." Lily hung up the phone and put in on the floor not moving her head one bit. "I'm sorry proffesor snape." Snape leaned forward and sharply tapped her wirsts.

"Look at me." Lily looked up and Snape had a wave of dejavu. It was like looking at lily after she got into a fight with james or one of her best friends. "Why are you sorry?"

"For disrepecting you, expecially in front of other staff. And for running out of class. I'll behave towards the staff from now on." Snape smirked leaning back crossing his arms.

"The staff? What about the students?" Lily crossed her arms glaring at the ground.

"They are a different story especially malfoy. He acts like he's so much better than everyone." Snape nodded in agreement. Lily looked up to him playing with a strand of red hair. "Why are you here?" Snape smirked leave it to her to change the subject so perfectly.

"You left your book bag in the school. After talking with Mr Palmory I have decided to let you wander freely on saturdays, but you must come directly here after dinner." Lily looked up at him more tears streaming down her face. "Next time keep your backside in class. Your detention starts in two hours. Eat your dinner than come down." He said standing leaving. Lily sighed looking down at her feet.


	4. detention and trouble

A/N I do not own any of these charactors. Well I do own shorty. Thank you everyone for your reviews. Shorty is based off of my sister so I will never run out of smart comments. :) The next chapter will be up within the next few days

Lily stood in front of his door. She knocked hard. "Enter!" Lily entered and was shocked to see Malfoy, and potter standing inside already. "Hurry Miss Prince." Lily went to where they were standing. "Since you two can't seem to get it right we will try it again. You will remake your potion. Go." The two boys walked off. "As for you Miss Prince go sit at that table and start writing lines." Lily's jaw dropped when she saw what she had to write.

"Aww come on. You have got to be kidding me." Snape shook his head smirking so she sat down and started writing the stupied lines. 'I will be a good little girl by behaving myself and being civil to draco malfoy.' Half an hour later albus called him through the fire.

"Can I leave you for five minutes without killing each other." Harry and draco nodded. "Miss Prince?"

"I am making no promises." She said dipping her quill into her ink well. Snape went to the fire. He talked with minerva.

"Proffesor McGonagall will be here shortly. Any misbehavior will result in further restriction." Lily nodded so he took off. Draco took his chance.

"Wittle shorty in twouble." Lily looked in his direction and stared. "What are you doing freak?"

"Visualizing duct tape over your mouth." Malfoy glared while Harry laughed. Draco shoved harry hard knocking him into the table. Lily glared at draco before her body was thrown across the room. "Ferret keep it up."

"Not so big now?" He asked twirling his wand in his hand. A large bruise covered Lily's face.

"Just out of curiousty are your parents siblings?" Draco went running at her harry jumped on top of a table to get away from them. "If they get divorced will they still be brother and sister?"

"You mudblood!" Draco glared it didn't get her to stop. "No wonder your parents dropped you they hate you! You are a mistake!" Lily stopped and turned glareing at him. The level of magic power entensafied. Draco's feet were melted to the ground as Lily walked towards him.

"No guts, no glory, no brain same story. You know malfoy you are a habit I want to kick. With both feet!" Lily swung herself up into the air, twisted and kicked him in the chest before landing. Draco hit the wall. Lily's hands glowed blue. "NOW STAY!" She shouted blasting draco.

Minerva entered the potions classroom. Lily was sitting at one of the desks. Her hair was loose and hanging down to her lower back in curls, it was a bright red. Harry was working on a potions. "Isn't Mr. Malfoy susposed to be in here?" Neither one answered. Harry looked away while Lily put the parchment on snape's desk after finishing five hundred lines like she was susposed to. "Where is he?" Minerva demanded. Lily turned towards her and MInerva gasped. Her eyes were so green they seemed to pop. The bruise on her face turned a deep purple.

"Let's just say he's a bit tied up at the moment." Lily said before heading out the door. She went down to her room and laid down on her bed looking up at the ceiling.

Minerva walked over to where harry was sitting. "Where is he harry?" Harry looked up minerva did and screamed.

Snape sat across from albus disscussing the potion that he brewed to test family. "SEVERUS GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" A voice shouted from the fire place. Snape stood up and he and albus flooed to his classroom. "Look at what she did!" They looked up and their hearts skipped a beat from shock.

Draco was transformed into an overgrown white ferret. Duct tape wrapped around his head so he couldn't make any noises and a blue glittering glow held in to the cieling so he was facing them. "LILY ROSE PRINCE!"

Lily heard the shout and something pulled in her chest. A few moments later her door burst open and a very angry Snape stood there. "Young lady get your backside back into that classroom right now and change him back!" Lily stood up looking scared.

"No." Said weakly. But when he took a step forward her heart started to race. Flashbacks went before her eyes. Snape noticed the fear in her eyes, the bruise on her face and stopped instantly calming down. Before he could say anything Lily raced past him into the classroom. She tried to make her hand glow but it wouldn't. When snape came near her a blue shield burst up from the ground. It was thick and strong. Lily's heart was racing and she couldn't calm it down.

"Severus I think that she was very angry when she did this. She's afraid now. Too afraid to get him down. She needs to be angry." Albus said. Snape hated it but he didn't have to say a word cause Harry did.

"It was a mistake you were ever born! Your parents hated you and didn't want you! You are a mistake!" The fear was erased and anger was evident as everyone felt the magic in the room skyrocket.

"I AM NOT!" She shouted. A bright blue glow surrounded her and shot outwards. Malfoy transformed back to his normal self and fell. ALbus slowed his desent. Lily stood in the middle of the room her magic racing towards harry but it never touched him instead Lily got thrown back and it the wall. Her head hit hard.

"What happened?" Albus asked looking at Harry. "Did your mother's love protect you?" Harry shook his head. He walked over to Lily.

"Shove me." Lily looked up to him but did as he said. Instead she went backwards again hitting her head ont he wall.

"What are you to me?" She said before getting up and running from the room. They tried to get into her room but it wouldn't budge. Snape could hear Lily crying inside.

The next morning was saturday. She didn't come out instead she stayed in her room reading her books. Late sunday afternoon pain suddenly filled her sences. "NO!" Tears streamed down her face as the pain intensified. Lily raced from the room up to the first corridor. The pain intensified as visions flew into her mind. Screams ripped from her as she fell to the ground. A passing Hufflepuff went running until he found flitwik.

Lily got to her feet and stumbled forward. The pain in her every fiber. With everystep towards the gryffindor tower the pain intensified. "Miss Prince!" A voice called out. Lily kept heading though every few steps she would fall and have to rise again. "SHORTY!" That caused the girl to stop and turn to the headmaster. "What is wrong? Did someone hurt you?" Lily shook her head and fell again only let out a blood curtleing scream as her body was torn open from an invisable whip. Any misery was pressed upon her. Lily couldn't breath, she couldn't think.

"Why?" She asked before passing out cold.


	5. family moments

A/N I do not own any of the charactors except shorty. This chapter is a bit sappy but also funny. Hope you all like. The next chapter won't be up for another few days. Please enjoy and if you do please review.

Lily woke up in the infirmery with a major headache. She tried to sit up but two strong hands pushed her back down. "No you don't Miss Prince. You stay right where you are. You need to heal." Madam Pomphrey said before picking up a potion and handing it to her. "This should help with the headaches. The wounds I was able to heal but they will remain as scars." Lily looked down to see small light scars covering her entire body.

"What happened?" Poppy looked to the girl.

"We are not entirely sure but we think someone placed a curse on you." Lily went to stand up but Poppy pushed her back down again. "You are not going anywhere young lady you need your rest." The doors swung open. Snape and Albus walked in. Snape holding three vials. "Oh can't this wait?" They shook their heads. "Fine but if she ends up in a coma don't blame me!" She said stalking off and slamming her office door.

"Miss Prince I need you to drink these two potions." Snape said holding two vials out. Lily looked at him before shrugging and downing them. "Now give me your finger." Lily held out her hand. He grasped it and took out a pen knife stabbing her finger.

"What the fuck!" Snape raised a brow and cuffed her in the back of the head. "Stop it!"

"Or you'll do what?" Lily smiled.

"you know I wouldn't do anything. It's be kind to animals week." Snape gave a snort of laughter causing Albus to smile.

"This is a blood test. To see what is between you and harry." He put three drops of her blood in the vial. It turned a clear color that glittered. "Odd. Here we go." He placed the liquid on a peice of parchment and tapped his wand turning the liquid into writing.

Lily Eileen Prince

Mother Lillian Rose Evans

Father Severus Tobias Snape

Siblings Harry James potter(magic twin)

It went on to her family tree. Lily's heart stopped when she looked and read it. Her eyes turned wide as she turned to snape before promptly passing out. Albus collected the papers before turning. "I think it best we leave now." He siad before hurrying to the door with snape in tow. WHen the door closed they could hear Madam Pomphrey swearing at them.

It wasn't until three days later Lily woke again. This time it was in hte middle of the night so se swung her legs over the side and hopped off the bed. Easily passing through the wards not setting off any alarms she went out and down to her restriction room. Imagion her shock when she ran into Snape twenty feet from his office. "Taking a moonlight walk Miss Prince." Lily sidestepped him heading to her room. There she grabbed her travel bag. Packed some shit and headed back out. "Where are you going?" He asked noticing she had changed into blue jeans and a black shirt that said triple ace till death.

"Anywhere that is not around you or harry." She said heading up towards the imfirmery. But she didn't go there. She went to an abandoned tower and sat down. Snape leaned against the wall.

"Why is it so bad here?" Lily looked up at him with a glare.

"Oh let's see now. I spent fifteen years knowing my mother didn't want me. I come here to find out I have a twin, a father, oh and let's not forget I was cursed." Lily said looking up at him. "I wish I could have been there for harry. His past is so sad."

"What is his past?" Lily sighed.

"He was abused as a child. Hurt bad and is a pawn in the war that is coming up. But harry wasn't made for that kind of life. He is too pure." Snape raised a brow looking at her.

"Why?" Lily patted the ground next to her. Snape slid down surprised at the cushioning charm.

"How can they expect a kid who wouldn't hurt a fly to kill the dark lord. It will eat at his soul." Lily said leaning her head backwards. Snape was shocked.

"But he seems strong." Lily sighed pulling a pack of cigs out of her pack. "Hey your underage. You can't smoke."

"I also can't drink." She said lighting one up and holding the pack to him. Snape sighed before taking one and taking the offered lighter. "Now you said the oppertive word. are many ways you can be strong just like their are many different sacraficeses. Harry is strong and brave and would do anything to please those around him but there is only so much he can take before he breaks." Snape smirked blowing a perfect circle. Lily blew another one and they interwined. "I just don't see why we can't just shoot the bastard!" She pulled the gun out of her bag. "Don't worry it's registered and legal."

"Just for safe keeping hand it over. I would hate to have to explain to Poppy why Malfoy suffers from a gun shot wound." Lily smirked looking at him.

"Oh that indeed would be a pity." She said before laughing. "But imagion it. All his wittle fwiends around him while he brags aout taking it like a man all the time he screamed like a little scared girl." Snape had to smile at that.

"As satisfying as that would be hand it over." Lily rolled her eyes placing the gun in his hand and putting the cigerette back in her mouth.

"Now how am I going to hurt the ferret?"

"Don't harm the ferret. It is as simple as that."

"So you say Professor. He likes nothing more than to torment those around him. But there is more to him that meets the eye. Something sad." Lily said opening her cellphone. "5:23. time for a run." She said closeing it back up. She waved her hand and she returned to the attire he saw the first day.

"Why do you change your apperance? You are very beautiful." Lily smiled at him.

"I'd rather look like you than her sir. I wonder what it would have been like if she had given me to you."

"I wouldn't have given you up." Lily smiled heading down the stairs.

"I didn't think you would. Adios Proffesorino!" She shouted running towards the main grounds. Snape snuffed the cigerette out on the sole of his shoe before patrolling the castle.


	6. a surprise in the hospital wing

A/N Sorry so late. Had to pull alot of doubles at work.

At 6:30 Lily tried to sneak back into the imfirmery but Poppy was standing there with her arms crossed. "Where have you been?" She demanded pulling the blankets back on the bed.

"For a run." Poppy's eyes grew wide.

"For that you stay in that bed all day! I had planned on releasing you at lunch." Lily groaned hopping into the bed.

"But that is so boring." Poppy handed her a small pile of papers. "Oh no homework." She said falling backwards onto the pillows pretending to faint. Poppy grinned as she walked off. Lily sighed and got to work. Around noon all the work was done and she lay in the bed looking up at the cieling. Her cellphone started to go off. Lily grinned opening the phone. "Good afternoon Zeke. What are you up to?" She talked with Zeke for about twenty minutes when the hospital door opened and Malfoy was carried in. He had been hit with a slicing curse. "Got to go love. Ferret is injured." SHe said before hanging up.

"Mr Malfoy what happened?" Poppy asked as she and Snape tried to heal his leg but it wasn't working. It was cursed so it would not heal. Lily hopped off her bed and headed over to where Malfoy was. She put her hands on his leg but Poppy pulled her away.

"You have to trust me. I can help him." Lily said pulling from her grasp. Snape looked to her than to Poppy.

"What do we have to lose?" Poppy sighed letting Lily go ahead. Lily rolled her sleeves up than went to place her hands on his leg. She looked up to gray eyes glazed with pain.

"Don't worry ferret I've seen this on tv." She said with a grin causing Draco to groan. Smirking Lily touched his flesh and closed her eyes. An invisible wind blew through the room as Lily began to glow gold. Lily opened her eyes, they were so bright they seemed to glow. The golden glow engulfed Snape, Poppy and Draco. Any old breaks or injuries or anything unwanted dissapered. Draco opened his eyes in shock at her. He never felt so good in his life. Lily turned to see Snape with a shocked look on his face as he looked on his left arm.

"It's gone. The mark is gone." Draco pulled his sleeve up and was in shock. He grinned looking to Lily. Shocking everyone in the room he hugged her. Lily stood there not knowing what to do until she shoved him away.

"Alright enough of this mushy stuff ferret. I don't want your snake germs on me." She said wiping her hands on snape before walking back over to her bed and laying down. Snape was in shock. His daughter cured him and his Godson of the Mark. They were no longer slaves.

A/N Hope you enjoyed this little chapter. Now if you guys would like to help me decide the next path for our dear Lily than I will place it up within the week

1- since their marks are gone they are in danger and leave to america.

2-they stay at hogwarts and fight.

or

3-dumbledore places fake dark marks on their arms to keep them as spies.

or

4-an idea you come up with


	7. freedom in more ways than one

A/N Alright you chose stay and fight. so lets play around a little bit first. and thank you all for your comments I love reading them. :) Sorry this chapter is so short longer one next.

Snape and Draco with in complete and utter shock by what had happened. Dumbledore was summoned so they could figure out the next step. When he arrived and was told what had happened they all turned to look at Lily who was currently cutting little shapes out of a pile of papers. A moment later she looked up at them.

"What?" SNape walked over and took the work from her hand.

"Miss Prince if you would kindly stop mincing your work." Lily grinned holding up her homework.

"It wasn't mine." SNape looked at the papers and caught the glimpse of a name. Draco mal. THe rest was gone. Snape glared at her as Draco grabbed the papers.

"HEY!" Was all he could say.

"Hay is for horses. Grass is cheaper." Draco crossed his arms and glared at Lily. Even though she aggravated him to no end she did free him. Dumbledore walked over to her while Snape repaired Draco's homework.

"Miss Prince do you now how you were able to rid these gentlemen of the darkmark?" Lily raised a brow with a grin.

"You mean the ferret and the professor?" Dumbledore sighed and nodded.

"I dunno. I just wanted to heal his leg so I kept thinking heal him. Heal him. I mean it can't be that hard. Could it?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Yes miss prince it is very hard indeed. You just showed a great amount of power. Many witches and wizards could only dream of this type of power." Lily looked at him and was getting uncomfortable.

"Alright professor since I did this great deed does that mean I can get out of this darn bed?" Pomphrey went to say no but Dumbldore nodded. That was all Lily need. She jumped out of the bed and did not even bother to change before running as fast as she could out of the imfirmery.

"Free at last!" Her happy screams could be heard throughout the castle. Even down in the dungeons. Draco looked to Snape.

"What are you going to do about her? Personally I think she went off her rocker." Snape smirked and shook his head.

"Nope. That is an american."


	8. off to Hogsmede

A/N heya guys. Alright my computer was destroyed by my oh so loving family s this chap will be short. On vacation so I have more time to write.

It was a cold, desolate kind of day at Hogwarts. Lily stood on the steps of Hogwarts looking out at the fallen snow. Today everyone was leaving to go home for Christmas vacation. But Lily had no home to go to. She would be staying at Hogwarts with five other students. They would be taken to Hogsmede to get some last minute shopping done that afternoon. But what would happen after that she was unsure. This would be her first Christmas without Zeke.

"Shorty come on." Harry said coming out of the castle. "We're heading to Hogsmede." Lily smiled as Harry held out his hand and she took it. It had been a month since the incident in the hospital wing. Thankfully Voldemort hadn't needed to call a meeting so Snape and Draco were still safe. Draco had stayed behind along with Harry, Luna, Hermione, Neville and Lily.

"Comin." Lily followed Harry over to where everyone else was standing. Snape looked over all the kids.

"The rules are as follows: You will listen to Professor McGonagall and myself or we will return right away. You will stay within our sight or we will return right away. And if one of you starts to become a nuisance we-

"Will return right away. We know. We know." Lily said looking to Snape as she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. Snape glared at her.

"Miss Prince for that comment you get to stay by my side. Come." Lily sighed walking over to him with a slight grin. They all knew something was coming, but no one knew what.

"Do you know any other words beside come and go? Go to detention. Go to your restriction room. Come here. Honestly for a smart man-" Harry put a hand over Lily's mouth.

"Shh before you get in big trouble shorty." Lily licked Harry's hand causing Harry to drop it in disgust. "Bloody hell shorty. That was disgusting." Lily grinned but only for a moment before Snape grabbed her hand with an evil grin.

"Come along Miss Prince." Lily groaned as they were led away to Hogsmede.

A/N this is as far as I can get for right now. More within the next couple days. I'm gonna steal my sister's computer.


	9. how she falls

A/N After much delay here is the next chapter. Dedicated to Anon. Happy Birthday. My spell check is down so please excuse any mistakes. Also I do not know if the wizarding world has a pawn shop we're gonna say that Lily sent her bag of jewlery to Gringotts and they sent her 175 galleons.

Chapter nine-how she falls

The trip to Hogsmeade was fairly quick. When they reached Rosmerta's pub Snape turned to the teens. "It is not safe enough to split up so we will be staying as a group. We will enter each store that is needed and stay ten minutes. If you do not have what you need come to us and we will talk about how much time will be needed. Do not under any circumstances leave the group. Am I making myself clear Miss Prince?" Lily looked up to him offended.

"Why are you singleing me out?" Snape raised a brow. "Fine you are perfectly crystal clear." Lily said causing several of the others to giggle but they stop when Snape glared at them.

"Our first shop is Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. Every one in." McGonagall ordered ushering the students towards the shops. One by one they visted all the stores until only Dervish and Banges was left. Almost every student was holding three or more bags. All except for Lily. She had no bags. However she did pick up a catolog from each store to owl order. When they stepped in Dervish and Banges everyone stopped in awe. It was a magic shop that had anything they could think of. Lily went to walk away but Snape grabbed her wrist.

"You are with me Miss Prince." Lily looked up at him frustrated.

"Than can you go over there?" She asked pointing to a shelf with rings on it. "Please." Lily added. Draco snorted.

"Does he have to hold wittle shorty's hand when you tinkle too wittle baby?" Draco snorted. Lily smirked.

"He'll have to hold yours when they piece your body back together after I feed you to the Giant Squid." Lily said as sweetly as she could manage. Snape pulled her away from all the others.

"Miss Prince you will behave or do you want to be back on restriction?" Lily crossed her arms and glared at the floor. "I require an answer right now young lady." He scolded. Snape mimiced Lily by crossing his arms and glareing. McGonagall smiled at the sight for a moment before helping Hermione.

"Yes sir." Lily mumbled.

"Yes sir I will behave or Yes sir I want to go back on restriction." Draco looked over at the smugly. "Miss Prince you have percisely ten seconds to answer me." Draco pointed his finger at her wagging it mockingly. The air in the the small area seemed to shift as Lily pulled away from Snape towards Draco. Before anyone realized what had happened Draco was on the floor and Lily was standing over him her fists clentched.

"MISS PRINCE!" McGonagall scolded as she knelt next to Draco. Snape on the other hand walked over to Lily and boldly picked her up around the waist carrying her from the shop.

When they got outside he put her down and spun her to look at him. "What do you think yourself doing Miss Prince?" Lily did not answer causing Snape to growl. "Miss Prince you will answer me right now." Lily refused to look up to him so he placed his finger under her chin and raised her head until he could see her stunning eyes. "Lily?" Lily blinked back tears tearing away from his grip. She stood there her fists clentched as she shook uncontrollably. Just as Snape went to reach for her the group came from the shop distracting him.

"Severus are you ready? Mr Malfoy is saying he is feeling ill." McGonagall said ushering the students out. Snape turned back to where Lily had been and she dissapeared. No prints in the snow to tell where she had went. Snape had to smirk. She was definately her mother's daughter.

Lily raced back to the castle, a charm following her the entire way erasing her foot steps so no one could follow her. Halfway there she suddenly stopped and before changing course to the black lake. A large stone sat the edge and that was where she dropped to her knees. The air was brutal but she did not care as her hair whipped around widly. Waving her wand she took down all her charms making her look like a copy of her mother. He had made her so mad. "Stupied Draco! It's all his fault." Lily fumed. She did not know why the boy got under her skin like he did. Lily had never met anyone so infuritateing. Than when her father had grabbed her it shocked the hell out of her. Wipeing her tears off on her scarf she leaned back against the rock and looked out across the lake.

The grounds were silent as everyone was inside eating. All except for two of the castle's occupents. They were both outside, one watching over the other. A girl stood at the edge of the lake looking out oblilvious to the fact a man stood a few yards back watching her. The girl turned and started to head back to the castle with her head down not noticing the man until she was feet away and he spoke.

"You don't seem like someone who would run." Lily jumped nearly falling when she noticed him. She did not know what to say. What do you say to that? What could she say to him? As if reading her mind he answered. "You don't have to say anything. The Headmaster would like a word with you." Lily nodded heading towards the castle. She rubbed her arms as she shivered from the long stay in the cold. She swore she heard Snape mutter something about insufferable children before her entire body was engolfed in a warming charm. Lily smiled pulling her cloak tighter as they entered the castle. The walk was silent and to Lily it took forever but not long enough. Too soon for her likeing the reached the Headmaster's office. "Toffee." Snape said but the creature did not move. "Lemon drops? Swedish fish? Orange slices?" Snape tried listing off every sweet he could think of.

"Candy Cane." Lily whispered causing the gargoyle to move. Snape raised a brow motioning to the gargoyle. "The headmaster has been offering them since the other students left Professor." They climbed the staircase and knocked.

"Enter." Lily opened the door and once again was amazed by the floating objects in the room. She would have stood there for hours but Snape pushed her in the door and towards the seats. When Lily sat down Snape took the seat next to her. They both looked at Dumbledore expectantly. Dumbledore steepled his hands together looking at Lily.

"Miss Prince it seems that our young Mr Malfoy has come by an injury. Would you know anything about this?" Lily looked down at her hands as she wrung them. Normaly this would never bother her but damn that man's twinkleing eyes.

"I may know something about that." Snape went to say something but Dumbledore stopped him.

"Which would be?"

"Someone hit him." Dumbledore nodded looking at the girl. She looked so little, her shoulders were slumped and her hair hid her face.

"Someone?" He asked. Lily nodded casting her eyes anywhere but at him. "Do you know who that someone would be?" Lily nodded again. Dumbledore noticed a tear rolling down her cheek. "Who?"

"It was me Headmaster. He kept picking at me all day and I guess I snapped. I punched him in the nose." Lily looked up at him tears pouring down her face. "Please I am sorry just don't send me back please. I beg of you. I'll do anything. I don't want to go back." Dumbledore sat there watching the child. Snape could not. He did the one thing no one ever expected him to do. Snape pulled Lily from her chair and into his lap. Liyl burrowed herself into his robes.

"You are mine now. No one will send you anywhere. You are safe Lily. I promise you are safe."

A/N I know it was not what you expected and a bit sappy but the bonding of Lily and Snape had to be established before anything else would work. Oh and if you noticed fewer and fewer people are calling her shorty. Only those she does not like ie: draco malfoy, will call her lily. I am currently writeing the next chapter and it willeither be up tonight or tomorrow. Please review. and thanks for reading.


	10. winter wonders and hopes part 1

A/N first things first. i was rereading what i wrote and noticed a couple of mistakes. lily's name is lily rose not lily eileen and only her friends call her lily. Draco calls her shorty. and i do not own any of the harry potter charactors. I promise to put them back after i play with them. :)

Chapter 10-winter wonders and new hopes part 1

The ground of Hogwarts were quiet as all the occupants slept. All but one. Down deep in the dungeons sat a man at a desk thinking. He was trying to figure out the young red head that was currently occupying the restriction room next to his office. What caused her to break down like that? Since lily had first started Hogwarts he noticed something odd about her. She would laugh and joke but behind the smiles was something darker. And he wanted to know what it was. Snape and Albus had stayed up along with Mcgonagall trying to figure out what to do with the students left behind and came up with a solution. The only problem was putting them all in one dorm without killing each other.

"Might as well get this over with." Snape muttered to himself as he stood and got ready for the day. It looked like it was going to be a long one. He had no idea how right he was.

A few hours later everyone was seated at a round table in the Great hall. Luna and Neville talked about some kind of plant. Hermione was telling Harry about a letter she recieved from Ron. McGonagall, Albus and Snape talked amongst themselves about lesson plans leaving Draco and Lily to glare at each other.

"Stop looking at me mudblood." Draco spat out. All the conversations came to a halt. All heads turned to Lily who simply ignored Draco and stared out the window behind him. "Mudblood i am talking to you!" Draco said tossing a roll at her head.

"Draco!" Snape scolded with a glare but Draco paid him no heed tossing another one at Lily's head. It simply bounced off rolling onto the floor and under the table. "Stop it right now." Draco turned to Snape.

"Tell her to stop being a freak." Suddenly a platter went flying at Draco's head. He nearly got smacked but ducked just in the nic of time. lily stood there her chest heaving.

"Call me a mudblood. Call me a bitch. Never and I mean never call me a freak. Or would you like to see how freaky I can get ferret face?" Lily shouted. The following silence was interupted by a ringing sound coming from Lily's pocket. Lily's face went from anger to releif upon hearing the ring. "Hello?" She answered rushing out of the room leaving everyone else sitting there wondering what the hell happened.

Snape entered the corridor where Lily was sitting with her back against the wall. "Yea Zeke everything is fine here. Don't you worry I'm ayight. Just keep yourself safe. Call me when you can again. Love you too boo." Lily hung up the phone and stood up looking at Snape. Instead of saying anything to him she walked away pulling out a ciggerette and a lighter. After her first inhale the shaking stop and she felt much calmer.

"Miss Prince you need to go back into the Great Hall." Lily turned to look at him.

"You wanna hear something wierd?" Snape just looked at her so she continued as she turned to look out a window at the falling snow. "I thought when I found out that I had a family outside the triple aces that it would be different. But it's not."

"How do you mean Miss Prince?" Lily turned and pointed at him.

"That is what I mean. right there. You always say Miss Prince. I used to be so ashamed of my name but now that I know a little more about my mother from Harry I want to be called it. Would it be so bad to use my name and i call you dad? I mean the only father I had was cockroach and he used to beat the shit out of me. And Zeke's does the same to him. Is that was fathers do? Or is there more? Is there more than the occasional hug when you break down? More than meaningless sex that caused me?" Snape looked at her but did not know how to answer that. How do you answer that?

"Severus, Miss Prince you are needed back in here." McGonagall said showing up at the door. "MIss PRince put that out right now!" Lily flicked the butt out the window before walking past Snape. With a wave of her wand her hair was back up in the wierd braids. as if telling Snape she didn't want to be his anyway. And deep inside it hurt him. Sighing he walked into the great hall where albus stood waiting.

"Good that you can join us. We are about to tell the children of the arrangements." The teens just looked at Albus. "Because there are so few this year we are moving you into the teacher's wing. A seperate dorm has been added." Immediately there were outbursts from Harry, Draco and Lily.

"I am not shareing a room with him." Harry and Draco said at the same time. Lily glared at the older man.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Lily asked. All talking was stopped when Snape firmly smacked his hand down on the table.

"Enough of this. You are going to share rooms and that is the end of it. Am I making myself clear?" All heads nodded except for lily and draco. "Malfoy? Prince?" Both looked at him and shook their heads. They glared at each other. "That's it. You two are going to be in my rooms. SInce you miss Prince have gotton yourself on restriction you are not leaving that wing for the next month unless it is to attend school. And mr malfoy when the other students come back is when you get to leave. You two do not have to like each other but you will learn to get along or die trying." Snape pratically shouted at the two. They both glared at each other than turned to Snape.

"I'd rather die." Came the unanimous answer.

A/N that is it for now. more within the next couple days. the next chap will be really long. also please do not make me beg for reviews. please please please. :)


	11. winter wonders and hopes part two

A/N sorry for the delay. thought I would try a beta reader but I haven't gotton anything back yet and its been almost a month. I have already written most of the end so there may only be a day or two between the updates. I do not own anything. I just play with them than put them back.

Hogwarts hall's were silent, well almost. In the teacher's wing the student were settleing in. Hermione and Luna shared one room while Harry and Neville shared the other. They got along peacefully. That was not where all the noise was coming from. Down the the long hall was a door with a cauldron knocker on it. Behind that door was an apartment and in that apartment stood two teenagers toe to toe ready to tear each other's throats out. Beyond them was the castle's potion master trying to difuse the fight.

"It didn't even touch you, you insufferable git!" Lily shouted at draco.

"It did to, you twit!" Lily groaned as Draco looked smugly at her.

"I ain't a pregnant gold fish! So stop calling me twit you bonafied tweety bird!" That stopped the arguement for a moment. Draco looked at her stunned while Snape smirked. He took that moment of silence to literally step inbetween the Gryfindor and Slytherin.

"You two in your rooms please. And this time Miss Prince try not to knock Mr Malfoy in the head accidently." Lily grinned evily rushing to the room right across the hall from Snape and next to Draco. She turned back at the door.

"It wasn't an accident and it couldn't hurt his two brain cells anyway." Lily said beofre closing the door to Draco's angry thumps on her door. "Shorty 3. Ferret face 0." She shouted through the door before locking it and going to flop on the bed to flip through the catologs. She really needed to get her christmas shopping done.

That night at dinner was a quiet affair. Lily sat on Snape's right while Draco sat on his left. that resulted in the joke that Lily was his right hand man while Draco was left out. Draco did not think too much of it. Snape sighed wondering if these two were ever going to get along. Someone knocked on the door. Snape stood up and looked at the two.

"You two behave." They both just looked away so Snape went to answer the door.

"Pass the peas." Draco sneered at Lily. Lily grinned evily putting a few on her spoon and flicking them at Draco.

"Here you go ferret face." Draco glared grabbing a handful of potatoes and within moments a full out food war was happening in Severus snape's kitchen. The two were so wrapped up in the war that they did not notice when Snape and Dumbledore entered the kitchen.

"ENOUGH!" He shouted. "You two have got to stop being at each other's throats constantly! Draco into the bathroom and clean yourself up." Draco glared at Lily before walking off. Snape walked over to Lily and boldly lifted her off the ground and set her on the counter. "What is wrong with you young lady?"

"They say I didn't get enough oxygen at birth." Lily said. Snape just looked at her all of his anger vanishing.

"Stop hideing. You don't need to do that here." Lily looked at him uncomfortably before trying to get off the counter but Snape held her there firmly. "I am serious Lily. But you have to learn to get along with Draco." Lily just looked at him angry.

"When will you get it?" She asked looking at him with bright green eyes. Eyes that could haunt his dreams till the end of time.

"Get what?" Lily struggled with her own demons inside. Should she tell him why? He looked at her so concerned. Just like she dreamed her father would.

"I don't hate him. I don't hate him at all. He reminds me of a boy I used to know back at the home. He had blond hair and those blue eyes. Always walked around like he was better than every one else. Than one night I walked into the bathroom while he was in there. He had scars all over him. Worse than mine. He was a little boy who was so scared." Snape looked at the girl wondering how much they were alike.

"Go on." He urged her to continue. Lily took a deep breath as a few tears slipped down.

"I took him and protected him from cockroach but I couldn't always be there. I had to go and get Tre, but when i got back he wasn't there. Cockroach said he had been "adopted" but i don't believe him. I don't know if he's dead or alive and I have tried to find him but we can't. And every time I look at that ferret I see his accusing eyes." Lily said before slipping off the counter and running off to her bedroom. Draco walked into the kitchen having heard what she said.

"Professor is there anything I can do?" Lily laid on her bed looking at a small picture frame. Tears fell down her face as the door opened and a blond head appeared.

"Shorty let's make a deal. I owe you my life so the least I could do is stop picking on you." Draco said walking towards the bed. "I talked with the Professor and he told me about what you've been going through. You know you don't have to do this alone. Everyones got it hard. Not just you and him. I know it would take a while for friends so how about allies?" Shorty sat up in the bed looking at Draco shocked.

"Who are you and what did you do with ferret?" Draco smiled.

"I'm simply Draco." Lily took his hand wiping a tear from her face.

"And I'm Lily. Nice to meet you Draco. I think I like you better than Ferret." Draco nodded.

"Yea me too. What's his name?" Draco asked pointing to the picture." Lily showed him the little boy.

"His name is Josh. He would be twelve now." Lily said looking at the picture. Draco took the picture from her hand and placed it on her end table.

"Let's not dwell in the past too much, or you will get lost. Come on." He said. Lily followed Draco out into the livingroom where Snape was sitting. Lily grabbed her catologs while Draco pulled out a textbook. Snape smirked to himself. He had hoped shoving these two stubborn children in one house would result in a truce.

The next couple of days went by fast and surpisingly Draco kept his end of the bargin and Lily found that he wasn't such a pain when he was being nice. Snape was so pleased he decided to let them out of his wing during the day.

Lily ran between Harry and Draco as they all headed outside. It was Christmas Eve and they wanted to have a snow ball fight. It was girls against boys. Draco looked to Neville than to Harry.

"I am so dead." He groaned. Draco found himself on the ground in the snow looking up at the sky. Neville and Harry were smiling.

"Malfoy you gotta watch out for her." Harry said helping Draco up while Neville waved his wand and started to make a wall in front of them just like the girls were doing. "Up you go." Draco and Harry started to make snow balls while Neville watched out for the girls.

Twenty minutes later the war had begun. No one had any idea which way the balls were going becuase the sky had become pure white. Lily grabbed a ball and packed it down hard before tossing it up into the air. Hermione waved her wand sending it towards the boys. Luna waved her wand melting the boys shelter.

"Hey that's not fair!" The boys shouted while the girls laughed.

"Time for you to come in!" Snape yelled from the steps. everyone groaned but slowly got up and walked towards the stairs. "Stop complaining and come in before you catch your deaths." Snape scolded before turning around. Through the air two snowballs sailed and hit him in the back. It slid down his cloak and onto the ground. Snape spun around towards the two who were whistleing innocently. "Malfoy! Prince!" He grouwled out.

"Who us? I didn't do anything did you Draco?" Draco shook his head.

"Nope not a thi The rest of the sentance was cut off as a large pile of snow fell from the arch onto Lily and Draco. Snape smirked turning around and walking throught the door.

"Nither did I." Draco and Lily looked stunned than grinned. Snape finally had a sence of humor.

A/N christmas is up next. Than sadly the start of the war. Had to find a way to put Draco and Lily on the same side so hopefully this way worked.


	12. happy Christmas

Lily woke up before it was light outside. She grinned. Her very first christmas with friends. Silently she got out of bed and crept towards her door. Upon entering the hallway she met up with Draco. Both grinned having the same idea. With a catlike walk they entered Snape's bedroom to hear him snoreing. Lily had to cover her mouth to stop the giggleing from being heard.

"One." Whispered Draco.

"Two." Lily countered. After two they both bolted for the bed and landed on Snape with a thump. Snape bolted up in bed.

"What the bloody hell!" He demanded upon seeing the two teenagers on his bed. "What are you two doing?" LIly and Draco grinned.

"Come on dad it's christmas!" Lily shouted before pulling Draco from the bedroom towards the main rooms while Snape sat there stunned. LIly had just called him dad, and he found himself surprised that he didn't mind at all.

A few minutes later Snape smirked as he heard the screams of the other teachers and the laughter of the children.

"Serves them right." Snape grumbled to himself as he swung himself out of the bed. He made his way to the main common room where every sat. All the teens sat on the floor as Albus played santa handing ou he preasents. Snape was watching the first preasents being handed out that he didn't notice Lily until she was tugging his sleeve.

"Um this is for you sir." Lily said before sitting with her back to his knees. Snape grinned as he spread his legs letting her lean against the soft chair. Snape looked at the gift in his hand. It was a small box wrapped in green wrapping paper with little cauldrons. Soon everyone had all there presents in front of them. LIly smiled at her pile. One from neville, the triple aces, Luna, molly and snape. Everyone felt guilty as they began to open their gifts from Lily.

A brand new witches guide to advance spells and healing charms for hermione. A book of myths for Luna. A new pair of muggle cloths and a lightening bolt necklace charm for harry. Ron got a brand new black cloak and a chuddly cannons poaster that was signed. Neville got a book of plants in the forest that have magical powers. McGonagall got a new chess set. Trelawnay got peacock quills. Poppy got a pair of soft black mittens. Albus got a box of muggle sweets and plenty of woolen socks. Draco got necklace with a dragon pendant for strength and health.

Snape looked down at his gift opening it slowly. Inside he was shocked. There was a book, an album to be exact. Of Lily growing up. Next to it was a small vial with memories. NExt to it a note.

"To the professor. I did not know what to get you. So I give you me. I hope one day we can be a family. Love lily." snape looked to LIly shocked as she smiled as she held the soft quill from neville that never ran out of hte bright green ink. Luna gave her a pair of raddish earings which she put in her ears right away. Molly gave her a weasley sweater, black with a bright pink L on it. snape got her a woolen hat and gloves in a deep blue color. Lily smiled pulling these on before opening her gift from her best friends. Lily grinned upon seeing the new vest that had triple aces on the back. She pulled that on over her weasley sweater. Lily stood up and waved her wand over herself so she looked like the exact copy of her mother.

"Be right back." She said grabbing her skateboard and a couple of gifts before rushing out hte door. Everyone stood their shocked but none more than Snape.

"HAppy christmas." Snape said as he got up. He turned to Draco. "You two are off restriction." He said before walking into his room to veiw his gift.

Lily skated through the castle until she found filtch and Mrs. NOrris. "Happy christmas." She said handing him his gift and giving mrs. Norris the animated mouse. Filtch looked at her shocked opening the gift. He was shocked to see a training wand.

"What is this!" He demanded. Lily grinned holding out her hand to the man.

"Being a squib just means your magic is locked. Give me your hand and i will help you unlock it. It will be weak at first. We can let it out slowly that way you will not get overwhelmed.' Filtch looked to the girla nd taking his chances he held out his hand. Lily smiled letting her magic into him, guiding him to his magic deep in his soul. moments later Filtch smiled as he felt the magic runt hrough his veins. LIly pulled away and handed him the wand.

"Try a spell." Filtch nodded than laughed when his mop floated in the air. "Congrats wizard." She said before rolling away towards the front hall where Hagrid stood still putting up decorations. "Merry christmas Hagrid. Here's a gift for you." Hagrid smiled at her taking it.

"Happy Christmas lily." LIly smiled rolling out the front door to look out at the lake with a smile. Hagrid opened the gift and smiled. A book of odd and strange animals.

LIly stood in front of the lake thinking that this was the best christmas ever. Draco and the others still sat in the common room laughing and smiling. Snape sat in his office smiling and laughing as he looked at the pictures.

It truly was the best christmas. But as they say all good things must come to an end.

A/N. I hope you all like this chapter. War is up next. And I know that Filtch is a squib but he needed a happy chrismas too. Any reviews are welcome. And I own no charactors that you reconize. i just play with them and put them back. :)


	13. Darkened clouds

They say when things are truly coming together than they must fall apart. For the residents of Hogwarts is was peaceful. The week of Christmas was the happiest for many. But while they played with family and friends or new found power a dark cloud was coming overhead.

Voldemort looked out over his followers. "It ssseemss that we have ssome who have fallen from our ranksss. They do not ansswer when called upon. Luciussss sstep forward." Lucius Malfoy slowly walked forward. WHen he got to the front he dropped to his knees. "You ssson hass found a way to remove his mark. Along with Ssseveruss sssnape. They are traitorsss and they must pay. Crucio!" Lucius withered under the curse. Screaming while everyone else simply watched on.

A few minutes later Lucius was dragged from the throne room to the dungeons. "We have heard their is a girl at Hogwarts. Said to hold an unnatural amount of power. We must have her. And I do believe we have bait. GOYLE!" Goyle came in pulling on a set of chains. Behind him was a male fighting for all he was worth.

"She will never come!" He shouted. Voldemort laughed as he walked towards the male. He smiled placing hte tip of his wand under the boy's chin and raising the boys face so he could see his eyes.

"People do strange things for love."

Lily sat in the common room playing chess with Ron. "Bloody hell. How did you do that?" Ron grunted when he was beat yet again. Lily smiled.

"This is not just a game. If you can think like this is a war you can win." Ron smiled setting the board up again. But they never got to play the game. Severus Snape came rushing into the common room with Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Miss Prince you need to come with us now." Lily nodded not saying a word and followed them out into the hall. "We found this on the front gate." Lily took the offered envelope. The adults all stood there worried as she opened it. She took out hte parchment first.

"To the girl of power,

I do believe I have something you want. the price for his freedom is high. Meet me in the forbiddon forest if you want to free him. The price is you. I want you to join me.

The dark Lord"

A tear fell down Lily's face as a necklace fell into her hand. LIly clentched her fist as she started to shake. Blood dripped down tot he floor.

"Lily you cannot go. They would kill you." Snape pleaded but LIly glared at him causing everyone to take a step back. The air crackled with magic as the girl's glare darkened. but the words she spoke held no anger.

"What would you do for my mother?" She asked as she pulled out her wand. Before the adults could stop her she stunned them and ran towards the front doors.

For a few long moments Lily stood at the threshold of the forest. Behind her voices shouted for her to come back. LIly looked over her shoulder to see her father rushing towards her screaming. Her heart tugged and for a moment she wantede to turn back. But a scream int he forest made her turn. Taking out her wand she entered the forest.

Snape reached the edge of the forest and went to grasp her shirt but she dissapeared in thin air. Snape's heart cuaght in his throat. He lost her. Snape fellt ot he ground a broken man letting out a howl of rage. All those who surrounded him stood stund.

For all in this world is there a stronger bond than loyalty. And that is love

A/N I hope you like this chapter. I do not own anything i just play with them and put them back. tell me what you think. i am not above begging.


	14. a trade

The forbiddon forest seemed oddly quiet, though for the circumstances perhaps alot of noise would have been best. Lily walked through the brush unheard by the circle of Death eaters. In the center was a man with a snake like face. But her attention was not on him. At the vile man's feet was a still body covered in blood and marred with bruises

"Zeke." Lily whispered holding the necklace in her hand still. Taking another deep breath Lily walked to the edge of the circle.

"Ahh the lady of the hour. I believe this," Voldemort motioned down to Zeke, "belongs to you." Lily nodded. A man went to grab her but Lily was faster and knocked him backwards. Every wand was drawn but Lily kept hers by her side as she walked forward to stand in front of the Dark Lord. "What makes you think I will not kill you and him at the same time?" Lily stared up at him.

"I don't." She said honestly. Voldemort smiled as if she amused him. He walked in a circle around her with his wand out.

"I shall send your lover back to the castle. Wormtail take him to the traitors and come back swiftly." A short, bald man came forward and hefted Zeke over his shoulder. Wormtail took off with Zeke into the forest.

"Master why can't we play with him?" Bellatrix asked confused. At this voldemort chuckled. He stopped in front of Lily and placed the wand tip at her throat smiling as she didn't flintch.

"Becuase I like this toy much better." Voldemort looked into Lily's eyes. He was hit with a thick green wall of vines. No matter how hard he tried he could not get into her mind. Angered he cursed her. "Crucio!" Lily fell to the ground and shook under the powerful spell but would not scream out. Lily bit her lip so hard she tasted the bitter metallic blood in her mouth. Moments before darkness over came her Lily thought, "At least he is safe. For him I would die."

Meanwhile outside of the forest Snape knelt in the same spot he had been or the last half hour while Poppy healed Zeke. He stared into the dark forest, the shield still up. "What would you do to save her?" A voice came from behind him. Without looking at Albus he answered.

"I would die for her."

A/N I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it was so long but things happened. Anyway this story will be updated sooner now. I do not own anything.


	15. Don't look back

Don't look back

A/N I own nothing; if I did I would not be where I am. I play with the characters and put them back. I only own zeke and Shorty. Sorry so late. The story is almost done. Enjoy.

It had been 13 hours since Lily had walked into the hands of the Dark Lord. Several things had happened in those few hours. Zeke had been transferred to Saint Mungos where they did not know if he would live. The entire order had been called to try and put together a rescue mission. The last thing that happened wasn't witnessed by many.

Lily lay on the floor in the dungeons of Malfoy manor. Bellatrix knelt beside Lily stroking her wand with glee while Voldemort simply stood there with a hint of amusement. "Enervate." Voldemort waved his wand casting the spell causing two green eyes to open and look up at them. "Do not bother trying to fight. I have your wand and Bellatrix here really wants to play." Voldemort walked over to where Lily was sitting up. "I will ask this once a day and until you say yes you will remain here. Hopefully you say yes before you are driven to insanity. It would be such a pity to waste a mind and power like yours." Years of experience taught lily when the proper time to speak and to be quiet was but unfortunately she seemed to forget.

"I would rather be driven insane than stand by you!" She shouted. Bellatrix slapped the girl across the face causing her lip to burst open. Lily started to laugh. "Is that the best that you got?" She asked laughing. The laughter turned into a scream as Voldemort turned his wand on her. Lily bit her lip to keep any more sounds from escaping her throat. Instead of withering like many she instead curled into a tiny ball placing her hands over her ears.

"You will kneel before me. It may take time but you will come around." Voldemort said releasing the curse. Bellatrix reluctantly stood to go with her master. Lily stared after them.

"I bow to no man." Lily said before the darkness over came her.

Severus Snape nervously paced the halls of saint Mungos. Many healers had come to see Zeke and all they could say to him was, "He needs more tests." And "We are doing the best we can." to him their best was not good enough. He did not feel good enough. The Order was trying to find his daughter but would not let him help so he felt irritated and down right useless. He dropped into one of the chairs as a healer came out.

"Professor Snape?" the young healer said. Snape looked to the man unsure. The healer did not smile instead he just put a hand on Snape's shoulder. "We did the best we could. There was just too much damage." Snape growled and stood up.

"That is not acceptable." He shouted rushing towards Zeke room. When he got there he saw a healer pulling a white sheet over the teens head. Something in Snape snapped, all his sanity left him. Snape went to Zeke's chest and threw the sheet off and thumped him hard in the chest.

"Professor Snape leave the dead alone." Snape thumped Zeke hard again.

"Damn you! You cannot leave! She loves you, you dunderhead! Wake UP!" Snape got in one more good thump before the healers finally dragged him away.

Tha thump tha thump tha thump. Every turned around. The monitor showed his heart beating. "I knew you could do it." Snape sighed in relief as the healers rushed back to stabilize the boy. When everything returned to normal Healer Morgan turned to Snape.

"You just saved the boys life Professor Snape." Snape leaned against the doorway.  
>"I would expect to do no less for my future son-in-law." The healer nodded.<p>

"He must have had a blockage that was stopping the blood flow to his heart. It was like a wall that was stopping the blood." Snape looked at the man.

"Say that again." Healer Morgan looked confused.

"We found a blockage. You hit the clot and it disappeared. It was like a weak wall." Snape grinned.

"You just keep him breathing and I will go find my daughter." Snape said. He stalked out of the hospital and apparated.

The order was hunched over maps of Malfoy's manor. The door burst opened. Severus Snape stood there looking like a madman. He grinned as Dumbledore walked over to him. "Severus you are supposed to be at the hospital. I am sure that Zeke needs you." Severus shook his head.

"Headmaster years ago Lucius and I used to practice dueling in his manor." Dumbledore looked stumped but allowed him to go on. "At the hospital Zeke died but I hit his chest-"

"You hit a dead kid?" A voice asked horrified.

"Not the point. I brought him back to life. There was a blockage. Only the healer called it a wall and it made me think. Lucius like to practice in the dungeons. He hit a wall with a reducto and almost brought the house down but we put charms on it to stabilize the structure." Dumbledore smiled, the twinkle returning as they went to the maps.

"If we hit the wall in the right spot we can go right through undetected." Snape nodded pointing to the wall.

"And we can get Lily out before the entire house collapses. We would be in and out before they notice. Apparate her back here than surround the house and bring The Dark Lord down once and for all." Everyone agreed and sent word among others that the war would start within the next could days.

The next morning came all too early for Lily. She could hear someone on the stairs. She opened her eyes to see Voldemort once again standing there. "HAve you decided what you want to do?" He asked though he figured she would reject him once more. No matter he had broken many wills before. She would be a sweet victory when she was on his side. It only took patience.

"Rot in hell you sadistic bastard." Lily ground out before spitting on his robes. Voldemort kicked her hard in the face causing her head to snap back.

"You first." Lily laughed at the man and sat up wiping the blood from her mouth.

"I was born there you bastard." Voldemort sneered at her taking a step forward.

"There is something familiar about you." He said looking at her. Lily's red hair was down and her eyes were the same green as her mothers. Voldemort tried to place her but it evaded him. "None the less give me the answer I require." Lily figured she was dead anyway so she was going to play with him.

"Alright alright I will tell you." Voldemort looked at her not trusting the girl who looked like she was on the brink of sanity.

"What will you tell me?" He asked unsure. Lily grinned.

"I know where they put your nose. I told them I wouldn't tell but-oomph!" Lily found a gag over her mouth and her hands tied behind her back.

"I grow tiresome of you! Crucio!" He shouted pointing his wand at her. Lily just laughed as the pain enveloped her. She did this because she knew more than anything that Voldemort fed off of pain. Voldemort growled releasing her and heading for the door. "I want the right answer tomorrow!" He shouted as the door slammed behind him. Lily smirked pulling the binds loose and taking the gag off. Lily lay down on the cold, unforgiving ground and watched the sun rise in the sky.

And in her greatest hour of triumph there would be no flags waving, no cheers. There would be the cold, dark cellar walls that held memories of anguish. Iron doors that held many a good man prisoner and a small barred window that gave some hope. For Lily it would be enough to simply know she had won a small battle. In that hour she had decided she would escape and go back home. Voldemort would die and Lily would be the one to do it. No matter her brother was the chosen one. She knew he had much to loose and to cast an unforgiveable would take away his innocence. Lily decided she had none left so she had nothing to lose.

A/N Up next the battle. Sorry if the chapter goes a little bit of everywhere but I am writing this at 2 am after having been up for 34 straight hours. The writing bug bit and I replied with this. The story will be finished by January 26th as most of it is finished. Tell me what you think. Reviews are enjoyed


	16. new allies

Chapter sixteen-new allies

**A/N: Sorry the update has taken so long. Apparently if you do an emergency system restore it takes everything away. Hope you like this chapter. And hopefully no one has given up on this story. The updates will be up soon. Instead of pinky swearing I make an unbreakable vow the next chapter will be up by Tuesday. **

**Disclaimer, anything you recognize is not mine.**

A small ray of light came through the barred window of the malfoy manor. Under the light lay a girl with red hair fanned out behind her head. Dried blood crusted her face and new bruises blended with old scars. In sleep she looked peaceful. Dusty shadows slowly crept over her, kneeling down the man placed a hand over her mouth. Bright green eyes opened wide and the girl began to fight.

"No stop. They will hear you." Lily looked at the man in shock. She pulled his hand away from her and backed up until she was leaning against the rock wall. In front of her were a man and a woman.

"You are Draco's parents." Lily said looking at them trying to put it all together. "What are you doing down here?" She asked noticing the barred door still tightly closed. Lucius sat on a small crate while his wife sat on an overturned bucket. Both looked like they hadn't slept for days.

"It would be you we have to thank for saving our son, isn't it?" Lily nodded slowly.

"Yeah I was healing his leg and his mark came off. So did Professor snape." She said. She knew if she had admitted to these people that snape was her father they might use this as leverage against her in order to save themselves. Narcissa smiled at her.

"Well we do thank you for saving our son. Even if we couldn't save ourselves it is good to know that he will not be sent to Azkaban." Lucius nodded in agreement with his wife.

"I thought you were Voldemorts minions." Lily noticed that both adults flinched at the use of his name. Lucius sadly nodded.

"We were. I thought that he would be the one to lock my place in high society but the last few days have truly been an eye opener. You have much courage in your heart I must say. Though your mouth will one day get you killed if you keep sassing him." Lily laughed lightly looking at them.

"Than it is a good thing I do not plan on sitting here much longer." Lily said slowly standing up. "I'm going back to Hogwarts." She headed towards the iron gates. Lucius looked around before something dawned on him.

"Child wait." He said getting up off of his crate. Looking around at the walls thoughtfully Lucius came across a wall that was slightly different than the others.

"What is it Lucius?" Narcissa asked staring at her husband confused. Lily walked over to where Lucius was in front of the wall.

"I seem to remember that quite a few years ago that Severus and I were dueling. A stray spell blasted this wall away." Lily looked to him.

"Did you replace the wall yourselves? Not a full wizard?" She asked hopefully. Lucius gave her a small smile bewildering Narcissa even more.

"Why would that matter who replaced it?" Lucius looked to Lily who in turn answered.

"It means that there are no wards on this particular wall. You have to be a fully matured adult before you can do those kind of wards." Narcissa smiled walking over to them. The entire light mood was gone as footsteps could be heard on the stairs. "It's now or never. Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy give me your hands." Unsure the two adults stood on either side of her and placed their hands in hers. Lily stared at the wall willing it to fall. The iron door opened as the wall fell.

Wormtail opened the door only to see a cloud of dark smoke. Unsure he took a step forward and when the dust settled he yelled in frustration before rushing up the stairs.

"They prisoners escaped. They escaped." Wormtail fell into the throne room where Lord Voldemort was conversing with Bellatrix. "They are gone!" Lord Voldemort glared at the pitiful man before rushing to the window. Sure enough he could make out the three figures as they reached the end of the property and vanish. Letting out an angry growl he turned upon Wormtail.

"Avada Kadava!" Wormtail fell heavy to the ground as his soul left his body.

Far away three figures appeared just outside of Hogwarts grounds as a large group was heading out. Several wands were pointed at each other. Lily looked to her father who had his wand at her throat.

"Who did Lily threaten when I first met her?" Lily looked to him confused before looking to Malfoy.

"He wants to make sure you are you." Lucius explained as Dumbledore held his own wand at the blond man's throat.

"Don't look at him. Look at me!" Lily gulped turning back to snape as he growled at her. "Answer me who did-"

"Cockroach!" Lily practically screamed at the man. Snape looked at her Lily, her chest heaving as she looked at him with fear. This was his daughter. He grabbed the girl into a hug.

"Lily thank Merlin you are alright. We were just coming to get you. How did you escape?" Snape asked moving her so she could look at him.

"Well I have never been one to just sit around and wait to be rescued." Everyone around her agreed. Lily pointed to Lucius. "Mr. Malfoy saved us." Lucius shook his head.

"I just helped her." Than he turned to Dumbledore. "We have come to help you take down Voldemort. I do not expect you to readily believe me. I will swear a wizard's oath. I want to save my family." Dumbledore looked at the man. Lucius was not the pompous bastard they knew but seemed to be more of a shell. "After this is all over I will turn myself in as a Death Eater. Just let me help take him down." The twinkle in Albus's eye grew as he stared at the man.

"We shall decide that later." Albus than turned to where Lily was standing with her father, a tear rolling down her face.

"Headmaster did he make it?" Lily asked. She could not bear to hear the news from her father so she asked the man in front of her. Albus smiled causing Lily to grin. "Where is he? Is he here?" Lily asked excitedly.

"Of course my child. Why don't you..." Albus trailed off as the girl gave a whoop of joy than ran off as fast as she could towards the infirmary. Albus and the others chuckled. "Let us join the happy children today and make plans first thing tomorrow." Everyone agreed. A day of rest would help all who resided in the castle. After all the war would still be waiting the next day.

**A/N thank you all for reading and please tell me if you have any ideas.**


End file.
